narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ino Yamanaka
is one of the main supporting characters of the series. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan and a member of Team Asuma. Along with her team-mates, Ino makes up the new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō, just like their fathers were before them. In Part II Ino has also expanded her repertoire of skills and is now a medical-nin also. Background From a young age, her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, raised her to embody the meaning to the violet flower, which symbolises a blunt, candid love.Naruto chapter 616, pages 12-13 She was raised to treasure the bonds that she has with her friends, which led her to become good friends with Sakura Haruno. In the Academy, Ino was considerably more popular and self-confident than Sakura when they met. She convinced Sakura that hiding the size of her forehead was pointless, saying that it only made her look worse. Ino gave Sakura a red ribbon to draw attention elsewhere, suggesting that Sakura had great potential, but had yet to reach it. In the anime, around this time, Ino along with Chōji and Shikamaru went searching for a set of kunai Chōji lost. During their search, they met a mysterious boy named Yota. They soon learned to their amazement that Yota had the ability to manipulate weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how turmoil it had with the other nations, Ino and the others decided to hide Yota's existence, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food.Naruto: Shippūden episode 313 She also defended Sakura against her would be bullies Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi, pretending that the flowers she had launched into Ami's mouth which she said reminded her of a vase, were poisoned. This lead to ongoing arguments about Sakura's "Billboard Brow" and Ino's nickname "Ino-pig" (due to her name, Ino, meaning 'boar'). Despite all these arguments, she helped Sakura gain her confidence. When Sakura became attracted to Sasuke, and found out that Ino was attracted to him as well, Sakura ended their friendship hurting Ino in the process so she could compete with Ino for his affection.Naruto chapter 54, pages 14-15 Ino later made friends with Sakura again during the Chūnin Exams, but they are still considered rivals by many. Personality Ino is constantly thinking about boys and takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, which was seen even during her younger days in kunoichi training. She also takes great effort to keep up as well as improve her appearance, as seen from her constant dieting to lose weight in the belief it will make her more attractive. Ino can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, and sometimes suggests that Chōji should lose weight. She is attracted to Sasuke and she cried when Sasuke was declared an international criminal, showing that she still cares for him despite his descent into darkness. It is later confirmed that she loves him during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where she pictures Sasuke as the "love" that the violet flower symbolises. She also seems to be attracted to Sai because he looks just like Sasuke. Ino is described as relatively cheerful and can be bossy to people, especially to her team-mates if they get in her way or their behaviour annoys her. Ino tends to take charge of her team-mates due to their lazy and nonchalant natures. She however clearly cares for them, as shown by her relief when Chōji survived near fatal injuries. Shikamaru, despite thinking of most girls as "troublesome", typically offers no resistance, being unwilling to deal with how she reacts if she is unable to have her way. Asuma recognised the control she has over the others, and, while dying, told her to look after Chōji and Shikamaru, and ensure that they didn't get into trouble.Naruto chapter 328, page 6 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ino has demonstrated more bravery and confidence so much so that Ino was unfazed when told by Shikamaru how powerful the Gold and Silver Brothers were and even told her team-mates to man-up when they began to waver. Keeping to the promise she made to Asuma, Ino has resolved to put her life on the line, to protect her team-mates and her village no matter what. By the time Inoichi died in the Fourth Shinobi World War, he believed that she had truly blossomed into the violet of the Yamanaka family, and is proud of her bonds with her friends. Appearance Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes (blue in the anime). Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. In Part I, her hair reached down to her waist until she cut it during her fight with Sakura, and after, she wore a bun. In later Part I appearances, Ino's hair had grown to shoulder-length. By Part II, it grows to hip-length and Ino also sports a red clip in the left side of her hair. In terms of attire, Ino is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. During Part I, she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. During the anime filler, she stopped wearing the elbow warmers. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Ino sported an orange t-shirt that had the stylised kanji for the word inside a light green circle on the upper-left side of the chest, brown shorts, and cream-coloured elbow guards. In Part II, Ino has gone through noticeable changes. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare stomach. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. She has stopped wearing her forehead protector. While on missions she carries a tantō just above her medical pouch. She has also changed her hoop earring to the studs given to her by her former sensei after they passed the Chūnin Exams as a long-standing tradition. The purple colouring of her outfit seems to be a reference to the embodiment of the violet flower that Inoichi wanted her to be. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities In Part I, Ino was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi by Asuma.Naruto chapter 71, page 3 During her fight with Sakura in the Chūnin Exams, she was able to turn the battle in her favour through the simple act of cutting her hair, overcoming her technique's inherit weakness and mimicking the Shadow Imitation Technique at once. For this reason, Sakura notes that Ino probably would have beaten her had Naruto not interfered.Naruto chapter 74, page 7 Ino, like the rest of the Yamanaka clan, is also shown to be a sensor type. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she is able to sense the chakra of all enemies in the area and even lock onto them, before guiding her allies accordingly.Naruto chapter 633, page 9 Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques Ino excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body however, is left vulnerable until she cancels the technique. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, she can still be forced out of the body if her opponent has a strong enough will. She has also been shown to be able to use the technique on animals, such as a hawk to act as a spy.Naruto chapter 332, page 8 The anime takes her skills a bit further by giving her the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which causes the body of the person affected to attack those nearest to them, or immobilising their body.Naruto episode 145''Naruto'' episode 173 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her timing with the Mind Body Switch Technique has improved to a point that she only needs a target to be briefly immobilised in order to invade their mind.Naruto chapter 529, page 17 According to Inoichi, her use and releasing of the technique has improved drastically. She was able to quickly transfer her mind into a paralysed Chōji to block a point-blank range attack from Asuma Sarutobi, and then fight skilfully inside Chōji's body,Naruto chapter 533, pages 7-8 as well as momentarily take control of Obito Uchiha in order to send the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball attack off course, and save her comrades' lives.Naruto chapter 611, page 10-11 Ino has even learned to use the Mind Clone Switch Technique on two targets at once and still fight skilfully with them against her opponent.Naruto chapter 534, pages 4-5 She is also adept at communicating telepathically. Her skills in this were such that she was able to broadcast a message to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces in a short period of time.Naruto chapter 630, page 10 She can also use the Perception Transfer technique to convey the location of the enemies that she has sensed to her allies. Medical Ninjutsu Ino learned medical ninjutsu during the gap in time between Parts I and II. The anime shows that Ino trained in medical ninjutsu alongside Sakura under Tsunade's supervision.Naruto episode 220 Ino has proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance.Naruto: Shippūden episode 86 With the knowledge of plants and flowers she gained in her family's flower shop, she also has the capability to create herbal medicines. Because she trained as a medical-nin, with her chakra control, she was able to assist Sakura, Hinata, and Shizune in sealing the Three-Tails with the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier.Naruto: Shippūden episode 103 In the anime, her control improved enough to transfer her chakra into multiple people at once.Naruto: Shippūden episode 304 Nature Transformation Ino has shown some skill with Earth Release nature transformation. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being taught the hand-seals by Kitsuchi, Ino and the rest of the Allied Shinobi created several earth walls, in an attempt to slow down the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 630, page 14 Taijutsu She has also shown somewhat considerable skills in taijutsu. During the Chūnin Exams, these skills were on par with Sakura's causing their battle to drag on.Naruto chapter 72, page 5-6 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, her taijutsu skills had improved greatly, to such an extent that when she took over Chōji's body she was able to hold her own against her sensei, a close-range expert, when they clashed. She could even control the mind of two separate targets and still coordinate the two targets skilfully enough to force Asuma on the defensive. She was also shown to have good reflexes coupled with speed and strength, as she was able to tackle Chōji out of the way of Asuma's Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, which is straight forward and fast. Intelligence Ino has shown to possess a great level of intelligence and perception, graduating the top of her class while in the Academy alongside Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame. This was displayed in the Chūnin Exams and cleverly used her hair to make a chakra rope to bind Sakura. In fact in the anime, she was able to tell a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands, a skill proven useful when Ino went to identify Gennō's body and noticed immediately that the corpse wasn't a carpenter or a ninja.Naruto episode 198 She has great deal of knowledge with flowers along with their meaning. Also, during Pain's invasion, she was able to conclude that Pain's real body must be around the village for his technique to work, since it was similar to her clan's.Naruto chapter 428, page 14 Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Though making a few brief appearances earlier in the series, Ino made her debut during the Chūnin Exams. She used her Mind Body Switch Technique to enter Sakura's mind and memorise all her test answers, then sent her mind into Chōji and Shikamaru's minds to give them the answers. In the Forest of Death, Ino had many flashbacks of her childhood when they saw Sakura was in danger, she and her team helped Sakura and Rock Lee fight off the Otogakure genin, until Sasuke forced the Oto genin to retreat. Ino's first match in the Chūnin Exams was against Sakura. The two did not battle seriously at first since Ino still cared about Sakura, until Sakura, unwilling to have Ino pity her, denounced her even though she didn't want to hurt Sakura. Ino and Sakura battled seriously afterwards, and used up most of their energy in the process. Ino then attempted to enter Sakura's mind after cutting her hair and sending chakra into it to immobilise her. She succeeded, but was expelled by Inner Sakura. Low on chakra, Ino and Sakura charged at each other for one last attack, and knocked each other out, resulting in both of them being eliminated. When they regained consciousness, they started becoming friends again, but still maintained their rivalry over Sasuke. Ino accompanied Sakura to visit Sasuke in the month between the preliminaries and the finals, but found that he was gone. She went to the finals with Sakura, and noted that Sakura's team was extraordinary, after seeing Naruto defeat Neji. She also cheered on Shikamaru when he fought Temari, but was visibly shocked when he chose to give up and quit the match. When the invasion started, she was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu. Invasion of Konoha Arc Ino can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs When Mizuki escaped from jail, Ino along with her team-mates saved Naruto from the Legendary Stupid Brothers and took over the battle so Naruto could aid Iruka. Ino tried to possess one of them and was knocked out. She then use her new technique the Mind Body Disturbance Technique gaining the advantage. Her and her team-mates form their new Formation Ino—Shika—Chō. Soon they realised they couldn't defeat them, but they were able to resist until Tsunade showed up and defeated them both easily. In episode 158, Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Ino was assigned to lead a team of three academy students: Sō, Kiri, and Shimo. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. She later accompanied Naruto, Shino and Anko to the Land of the Sea, and helped defeat Misumi Tsurugi, by possessing him and tying his arms to pillars, leaving him trapped in a collapsing room. Ino then used Mind Body Disturbance Technique on Yoroi as he attempted to attack Shino, allowing Shino to punch Yoroi away. When Yoroi attempted to attack Ino, Shino sent his bugs after him, thus defeating him. She later appeared in a mission with Naruto, in which she tried to replace Princess Fuku who had grown overweight in an attempt to woo her suitor Chikara, the daimyō of The Land of Noodles. Ino was barely able to stand the man, but the mission succeeded after Naruto accidentally exposed the real princess. Ino briefly revealed an due to her anger, similar to Sakura's "Inner Sakura", during this episode. Ino and Sakura were sent to examine a corpse that was believed to be that of Gennō. Ino hesitated, but eventually entered the room, and concluded, from the condition of the hands, that the corpse was not a ninja or a carpenter, and that Gennō was still alive. After the group found Gennō, she attempted to possess him when he tried to make his escape on a summoned bird; while he let go of the bird, Ino was unable to maintain the technique, as she noted that he had been suffering terrible pain the entire time. When Suna asked Konoha for aid, Ino accompanied Shikamaru to help rescue Temari. Her attempt at immobilising their opponent, Kujaku, failed, leaving her at risk. Kujaku later was defeated by Shikamaru and Temari's combined efforts. Feeling guilty that she did not contribute much to the mission, she asked Sakura to ask Tsunade to add her as a second apprentice. Sakura agreed, but added that she would be Ino's senior apprentice, resulting in Ino refusing (which led to yet another fight). Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Ino made her first reappearance shortly after Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned from the successful saving of Gaara, having come to retrieve Chōji for their mission with Asuma. She appeared again after Naruto and his team returned from their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke. Upon meeting Sai, she quickly became interested in him, also noting that he resembled Sasuke. When they all went out to dinner, Ino attempted to get Sai's attention with some subtle flirting. When Sai tried to befriend Ino and Chōji, having earlier come to the conclusion that women (specifically Sakura), didn't like to hear how they really looked, Sai tried the opposite approach by calling Ino "gorgeous", of which is the opposite of what he wanted to say. This resulted in Ino blushing, and enraging Sakura, who Sai had previously called "ugly". Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc When Tsunade decided to make a move against Akatsuki, Ino was assigned, along with Chōji, to a Nijū Shōtai team, led by Raidō Namiashi and Aoba Yamashiro. Ino and Chōji arrived as back-up for Shikamaru and Asuma in their fight with Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. When the duo retreated, Ino tried to tend to Asuma's injuries, but the damage to his body was beyond repair. The team then had nothing to do but listen to Asuma's last words. Before dying, Asuma said that Ino is strong-willed and a reliable child, so she should take care of Chōji and Shikamaru. Asuma also told Ino not to lose to Sakura in ninjutsu or romance. Ino then reminisces about her memories with Asuma especially her first days with him as a student, and when she noticed that the bouquet of flowers that Asuma bought were for Kurenai. After the death of her sensei, Ino screamed out loud with grief. She was later seen at Asuma's funeral, mourning his loss. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji all agreed to avenge Asuma. Under the guidance of Kakashi, Team 10 later set out to face Kakuzu and Hidan. By using her Mind Body Switch Technique on a hawk, Ino was able to quickly find the Akatsuki duo so Shikamaru's plan could begin but doing this nearly backfired after Kakuzu attacked the hawk forcing her to return. During Team 10's fight with Hidan and Kakuzu, Ino largely played the role of an observer, her Mind Body Switch Technique being too much of a risk to use in battle stated by Shikamaru. In the anime, she saved Chōji from a fatal blow by Kakuzu before getting captured by him and almost choked to death along with Chōji, but was saved by Kakashi and Shikamaru. After Naruto arrived and defeated Kakuzu, she healed him. Three-Tails Arc Ino was placed on Team Three to seal away the Three-Tails. To join her was Sakura, Hinata Hyūga, and Shizune. This sealing process took proficient chakra control and since Ino trained as a medical-nin, explains why she was put on the team. When her team practised the sealing technique, she had difficulty withstanding it. But after a short speech from Sakura she stood back up, more determined than ever to complete the task. When her team located the Three-Tails, they started the actual sealing. As the sealing begin to work on the tailed beast, Guren closed in to disrupt the sealing. Ino begin to get nervous and was losing concentration. She was instructed by Shizune to relax and focus. Soon enough Rock Lee and Tenten arrived to protect her team. This comforted her until Rinji arrived to aid Guren. The battle begin to balance out with Tenten and Lee. This again got Ino unfocused and this time she broke hold from the seal and disrupted it. When the beast awakes he emerges from the water bringing forth a tidal wave and breaking the whole seal. Later, Ino is found unconscious on Lee's back who carries her from the water and lays her on the beach. Waking up she felt frustrated of how useless she was. She was also seen helping Sakura heal a ill Yūkimaru. Not long after the Konoha tried sealing the beast again. Yet Ino is knocked out once again and with that the mission fails. So the sealing is left to the ANBU members. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain began his invasion, Ino rushed to her father's location to inform him and all those present of the attack. Having learned something about Pain's identity, they tried to escape, to avoid capture. Despite their attempt, Pain arrived and captured Shizune, finding out what she knew, before killing her. She had mourned for a while. After he destroyed the village, Ino tried to revive Shizune, but could do nothing to help her, and regrouped with her father and the others. After the death of Nagato, she was shocked to see that Shizune was brought back to life. She was then present at Naruto's return, and celebrated with the villagers for his victory. In the anime, she even says that she could almost fall for Naruto, surprising Chōji and Shikamaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 175 Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, the Konoha 11 gather to discuss what should be done with him. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from implicating Konoha in a war with another village. Ino is upset by this and she starts crying. Kiba demanded she stop, but she was defended by Tenten. Ino was later seen with the rest of the Konoha 11, hearing Naruto's decision about Sasuke when he returns to the village. He later promises to tell them everything when the time was right. Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Road to Sakura While on a stroll during her day off, Ino pondered how to spend the day before finding Sakura falling from the sky after a flash of bright light. Helping her out of a tree and taking her to Tsunade for medical attention, Ino is shocked to find Sakura with amnesia as she tries to keep Tsunade and Shizune from killing Sakura for pointing out their bust sizes. In her attempt to help jog Sakura's memory, she and the rest of the Konoha 11 present themselves in the way she remembers them: By acting the complete opposite of themselves. After the attempt failed, Ino helps Sakura look for her necklace until they encounter Sakura's parents as they have found the item in question. After Sakura strangely cries as she embraces her parents before they leave, Ino learns that the Sakura she has been with all day came from an alternate reality. When the other Sakura fades away, Ino is left severely confused as she wondered where the Sakura she knows is. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Ino is placed in the Fifth Division. Ino and other members of her division are later sent to provide support for the First Division. Ino meets up with Shikamaru and Chōji - sent as backup from their own division - and they team up to help Darui fight Kinkaku. Shikamaru restrains Kinkaku with his shadow. Kinkaku almost breaks free but Ino is able to use the Mind Body Switch Technique to transfer her consciousness into his body, saving Shikamaru. In order to capture Kinkaku with the Kohaku no Jōhei, Darui says Kinkaku's name and Ino forces him to respond. As Kinkaku is sucked into the Kohaku no Jōhei, Ino returns to her body. Her watching father compliments her on this improved timing. The trio next prepares to engage the reincarnated Kakuzu. Shikaku instructs them to leave Kakuzu to others and instead focus on Asuma, who had also been reincarnated. Chōji is reluctant to fight their late teacher, so Ino reminds him of Asuma's final words to all of them. They confront Asuma and he comments on how much they have grown before they start fighting. Despite Ino's attempts to encourage him, Chōji still has difficulty fighting Asuma. As Asuma is about to attack Chōji, Ino pushes him out of the way. She then uses the Mind Body Switch Technique on Chōji and spars with Asuma, all the while reminding Chōji of their duty. Chōji eventually pulls himself together and Ino returns to her body. As Chōji goes on the offensive, Ino uses her Mind Clone Switch Technique on two White Zetsu to use against Asuma. Asuma is defeated, and before being sealed he congratulates them on their perfect team-work. The battle continues into the night and Ino assists Chōji in defeating the rest of the reincarnated ninja. When the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path attacks she takes cover with her team. After that attack subsides, Ino is seen planning with the rest of her team and Tenten. The next morning, Ino and the rest of the shinobi present are seen standing in circles. This was a countermeasure against the White Zetsu Army clones that had invaded their ranks until Naruto could come and differentiate them. Ino asks Shikamaru if they couldn't simply ask each other personal questions but he says no as there was a possibility that the enemy could guess the answers. In the anime, the silence it quickly halted by the reincarnated Sound Four, Orochimaru's personal guard. Shikamaru tells Ino and the others to stay behind as they still can't be certain of who to trust with the White Zetsu still looming. Shikamaru and Chōji then head off to confront their old enemies. Familiar with the Oto ninja's skills, Shikamaru and Chōji quickly defeat them. However, their victory is short-lived when Shikamaru, Chōji, and the Sound ninja are engulfed in a strange technique. Ino then found her team-mates unconscious and with no chakra flow. Knowing that they wouldn't last long like that, Ino began to transfer her chakra to them, despite the danger of doing it simultaneously between two other people. After contacting her father, Inoichi deduces the truth of the technique, that it removes the victims soul and transports it to another location. He then explains it can be dispelled like genjutsu, by pouring chakra into the actual technique. However, it has a seal that prevents even Inoichi, equipped with special enhancement tools, from being able to detect or communicate with them. Eventually, Naruto found the barrier and destroyed it, allowing Inoichi, telepathically, to dispel the technique and free the Konoha ninja. Upon Shikamaru and Chōji awakening, Ino tearfully hugged them in relieve. The battle continues on as when they spotted White Zetsu clones and fought them off. It suddenly starts to rain while it is sunny that's when Shikamaru spots a crying boy then huge amount wall of rain falls on Shikamaru that is preventing him from moving. Chōji uses is Multi-Size Technique to block it and while Ino helped Shikamaru up. Shikamaru then uses his Shadow Neck Bind Technique to bind him and as he does so the rain starts getting worse making them not move and their technique weakening. As that happens the boy started calling their names as then Ino question how does he know them as Chōji doesn't know him and neither does Shikamaru. The boy then came up to them and plucked their foreheads after that happened they realise that its Yota. Shikamaru questions is he reincarnated the boy started to cry the rain stopped then a big wave of it washed them away that made them know that he can't control his actions just like Asuma. Yota then started shooting rain bullets that's pushing the trio back and thinking do they have to fight him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 313 Ino contacted her father and asked to link her to Sakura and found out that she was also fighting Yota along with Kiba and Akumaru. She also found out that Naruto was fighting him and was told that those were not him just White Zetsu clones so she helped Chōji and Shikamaru defeated him and it revert to a clone. She then calls out and waves at Naruto when he arrives. After being informed by her father at HQ that Naruto and B were fighting the "masked Madara", Ino and the rest of the Konoha 11 rush to his aid. As she runs, she thanks her father for relaying Naruto's feelings to everyone and promises that she'd make his foretelling of their victory a reality. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Arriving just in the nick of time, Ino with Hinata's guidance was able to take control of Obito in time to veer the Ten-Tails' would-be fatal attack off course. Though she laments that he was able to break a perfect Mind Body Switch Technique in only a matter of seconds, Hiashi Hyūga told her she did a great job, having managed to shift the attack. She stood alongside the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to face their opposition. With their attempt to immobilise the Ten-Tails ended in failure, Ino listened on, crying, as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy via her father as a Tailed Beast Ball was sent hurtling towards HQ. Ino listened to her father's last words to her, which stated that she had truly blossomed and her bonds with her friends reflect the meaning of the violet flower which she was raised to embody. After, Shikamaru reminded her that they were still in the midst of battle, and that they didn't have time to grieve. She later learns of Neji's death. After Kurama had gathered enough chakra, Naruto sent shadow clones to Ino, and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to distribute Kurama's chakra to them. Upon receiving the chakra, Ino is enveloped in it, and after the Akimichi clan stops the Ten-Tails' movements, she quickly used her Mind Body Switch Technique on Obito again and after taking control of his body, she was able to alter the course of an attack that was headed for Chōji. Later, when Shikamaru and the other Nara clan members captured the Ten-Tails with their Shadow Imitation Technique, Ino released her technique and returned to her body. Later on, as the Ten-Tails once again prepares to obliterate the Alliance, Shikamaru requested that Ino to use her telepathic skills to link him to Kitsuchi which Ino obliged grateful that Shikamaru had finally devised a strategy. With his plan including the collaboration of the entire army learning the seals to the Earth-Style Wall technique and then using it to block the Ten-Tails' attack, he then asked Ino if she was able to relay this telepathically to the other shinobi on the battlefield. She responded bluntly that it was a question of was she able to do it, but that she would do it. With some strain, Ino is able to contact all the shinobi and relay the seals necessary to the Alliance for the technique before performing it herself alongside her comrades. Though the situation still looks dire as their feeble earthen defences are destroyed by the Ten-Tails' massive Tailed Beast Ball, and even a transformed Killer B proves incapable of stopping the attack, the Alliance shinobi are shocked when the attack simply disappears, unbeknownst to them that the Fourth Hokage had arrived on the battlefield. With Sasuke soon appearing on the scene too, Ino is shocked to see him, and rushes over to inquire as to why he is there, much to the concern of Shikamaru and Chōji. Sasuke notes that she is still as loud as ever. Ino is then, along with the rest of her peers, completely bemused upon Sasuke's revelation that he will become Hokage. As Team 7 reunites, Ino smiles at Shikamaru, noting how nostalgic it feels, what with the Rookie Nine being together again, just like in the Chūnin Exams. She then charges at the Ten-Tails with her friends. With Teams 7 and 8 leading the assault, Ino looks on in disgust as Shino summons a giant parasitic insect to devour one of the Ten-Tails' clones. She then rallies her own team together, for them to perform Formation E. While Chōji uses his Multi-Size Technique, and Shikamaru uses the Shadow Clutch Technique on him, Ino uses her sensory abilities to lock onto all of the clones in the surrounding area, before using the Perception Transfer technique on Shikamaru. With Ino acting as the mind, Shikamaru as the body and Chōji as the yo-yo, the trio perform the Human Bullet Yo-Yo technique, obliterating all of the surrounding clones. As Chōji prepares to double in size to strengthen his assault, Shikamaru states that the team has a lot more to show, with Ino then berating him for his sudden competitiveness with the other teams. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Ino made a small cameo before Team 7 was being called up, she, Shikamaru, and Chōji were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Ino was first seen when they celebrated for Naruto and Sai's recovery and ate barbecue. Ino was seen again when Hiruko appeared on the sky and said he was starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. Later, Ino was sent with the rest of Konoha 11 to retrieve back Naruto and Sakura. Ino's team caught up with Naruto and Sakura, but Sai came and took the two with him to catch up with Kakashi. They were left behind to take down Hiruko's henchmen, San. They used Ino–Shika–Chō combination and easily took down the enemy. Shikamaru had Ino tell San that they aren't here to fight but to bring back Naruto and the others, after Ino used Mind Body Switch Technique and told San, he refused and said that he understands but he can't just pass the information on, forcing Team 10 to fight him. He then summoned his two team-mates, Ichi and Ni, and used Chimera Technique, which made them turn into a beast, Team 10 was defeated quickly. The rest of Konoha 11 comes to back up Team 10 and while Tenten summoned out chains everyone grabs onto one and as Shikamaru was about to use a technique to bind the beast Ino urges Shikamaru to go on and that the rest of them can handle it. Ino is later seen at Hiruko's temple saving Sakura from a collapsing building while the other members of the Konoha 11 defeated the beast. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Ino appears along with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help save Naruto from prison and help defeat Satori. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Ino first appears with her friends battling several Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, in the alternate world, a different Ino is seen. Compared to the Ino that Naruto and Sakura know, she is more timid, calm, conservative in her appearance, and shy with boys. She also isn't bossy with her team, trying to end things peacefully with them rather than lashing out at them like she usually does. Video Games Ino's moves typically include the use of genjutsu, flower-based attacks, and acrobatic physical attacks similar to the Musoh-Battoh-Ryu style of fighting. Trivia * Ino is short for , meaning "boar", hence Sakura calling her . means "among the mountains". Wild boar are heavily associated with mountains in Japan, and are even called the , because of the amount of meat they produce. * Her family owns a flower shop called Yamanaka Flowers, where she works part-time. * In the manga, it was never revealed how or why Ino became a medical-nin. Her choice to study under Tsunade was anime-exclusive. * Ino was ranked as the 29th most popular character in the seventh Naruto character popularity poll. She placed 14th in the fifth poll, 17th in the sixth poll and 23rd in the fourth poll. She finished 30th in the first poll. * According to the first Naruto fanbook, Ino had the best overall grades in the Academy. She had the highest grade in assertiveness and the second-highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, cooperation, and class attitude, being beat by Sasuke in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. * In the [[Tōmei datta Sekai|seventh Naruto Shippūden opening]], Ino was shown fighting Konan with Hinata and Sakura, though in the manga, they did not fight her. * According to the databook(s): ** Ino's hobby is shopping. ** Ino wishes for a rematch with Sakura. ** Ino's favourite foods are cherry tomatoes and pudding, while her least favourite is sashimi. ** Ino has completed 40 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Ino's favourite phrase is . Quotes * (To Sakura, when she asks her why she gave her a ribbon) "Because… I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be… a flower more beautiful than a Cosmos."Naruto chapter 71, pages 13-14 * (To Sakura) "Who're you calling "pig", you billboard brow?!" * (To Sakura) "You've bloomed into a beautiful flower."Naruto chapter 73, page 18 * (To Chōji about Asuma) "Listen, I know how you feel… the three of us, Team Ten… We went on a lot of missions with Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru and I don't want to fight him either. But it's '''because' we know him so well that we can stop him with the least risk to the army. Don't you remember what those earrings are supposed to represent Chōji?" * (To Shikamaru) "''It's not a matter of can or can't, I'm doing it!"Naruto chapter 630, page 14 References de:Ino Yamanaka es:Ino Yamanaka pt-br:Ino Yamanaka ru:Ино ЯманакаИно Яманака